


Keeper of the Kittens

by KaylaShay



Category: White Collar
Genre: Curses, Humor, Kittens, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El has her hands full...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper of the Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA or whoever else owns it, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Pairings** : Peter/El/Neal  
>  **Fandoms** : White Collar  
>  **Genre** : Threesome  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 214  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are my own.  
>  **Written For** : Sent to sinfulslasher in her Halloween card...

El tapped her heeled foot as she looked down at the two kittens staring up at her. One had a stony glare he was leveling at his companion while the other was eying El's skirt as if calculating his ability to climb.

"Don't." El voice stopped the adventurous kitten with its paw mid air. The kitten slowly drew the paw to his mouth and started grooming himself like that was his intention the entire time.

"How you two survived to adulthood is beyond me. I'd be tempted to wait a week or two before tracking Mozzie down-" El paused as both kittens flattened their ears and gave pitiful matching cries.

"But since I like having the human versions of you both in bed, I don't want to deprive myself."

"Next time, Neal," El said as she scooped up the previously grooming kitten, "don't touch the glowing ancient artifact."

She tucked a purring Neal under one arm and picked up her husband.

"And you…" she started, pulling Peter's nose to her own so the kitten looked cross-eyed at her. "Don't yell at the keeper of said artifact just because Neal can't keep his hands to himself. From what Mozzie's told me, angering the ones working for Gods is sometimes worse than angering the Gods themselves."


End file.
